The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known aftertreatment systems for managing and treating an exhaust gas feedstream include a particulate filter device that removes particulate matter, e.g., elemental carbon particles from the feedstream. Known applications for a particulate filter device include internal combustion engines operating lean of stoichiometry, including, e.g., compression-ignition (diesel) engines and lean-burn spark-ignition engines. Known particulate filter devices may be regenerated using high temperature exhaust gas for a specific time period, independent of load.